This application is seeking a renewal for my K-05, Established Investigator Award in Cancer Prevention and Control, which was awarded in September 2008. The original purpose of the award was to allow me to relinquish a number of administrative roles in order to concentrate on mentoring and research on cancer prevention and control. This allowed me to devote 70% time (30% funded by the K05 and 40% by R01s) to mentoring and research in cancer care. I have mentored 16 individuals over the first four years of funding, including junior faculty, clinical and nonclinical postdoctoral fellows, and medical students. Several of my mentees received K awards to support their development. Nine of the 16 now have external grant support. I have also maintained and expanded my own research funding in cancer care, with more emphasis on comparative effectiveness research. This renewal will allow me to continue to mentor promising junior faculty and post graduate trainees in health services and outcomes research in cancer prevention and control. In addition, one important aspect of the renewal proposal is that it will allow me to develop greater expertise in patient-centered outcomes research. I will continue to recruit and mentor junior faculty both at UTMB and MD Anderson, focusing on career development and evolution to independent funding. The pre and postdoctoral students I mentor will be from UTMB. All mentoring will be in the context of a multidisciplinary mentoring team, as will the research projects undertaken by the mentees. We will develop a mentoring plan individualized for each mentee, with clear processes, goals and benchmarks. There is also a clear recruitment plan, and evaluation process.